1. Technical Field
The present device primarily relates to a device used in self-defense training, more particularly to an apparatus simulating a sharp edged weapon. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Self defense and combat training are taught by a large variety of groups ranging from the military and law enforcement to self defense and martial arts schools. In combat or self defense training, defense from or use of a sharp edged instrument is a crucial part of such training. Today, most law enforcement and self defense schools use rubber knives or wooden sticks. The military uses a bayonet with a scabbard in place. These devices fail to mark where a strike was made, making it less realistic and more difficult for a judge or instructor to correct mistakes. Thus, there exists a need for a simulated weapon that is more realistic and capable of marking the location of any strike.